Der Golfballkrieg
by hyndara71
Summary: Dummer Gedanke um Lantheas Wale und Johns Begeisterung auf der Driving Range.


**Disclaimer:** _Stargate: Atlantis_ gehört MGM, dem SyFy-Channel und Was-Weiß-Ich-Wem noch. Diese Fanfiktion wurde zum Spaß geschrieben.

**Author's Note:** Die Idee zu dieser kurzen Story stammt nicht von mir allein. Da betreffende Dame immer sehr viel Wert darauf legt, merke ich es hiermit an.

**Zeitleiste:** Diese Fanfic spielt irgendwann in der zweiten bis dritten Staffel von Stargate: Atlantis. Bevor die Stadt Lanthea verläßt.

* * *

Seit Jahrzehnten schon zog der sanfte Riese durch den Ozean, hing seinen Gedanken nach und filterte die Kleinstlebewesen aus dem salzigen Wasser. Stets ruhig auf seinem Kurs bleibend schlug er sacht mit seiner Schwanzflosse, träumte vor sich hin und sinnierte über die philosophischen Fragen seiner Art.  
So war es auch heute. Die Sonnenstrahlen brachen sich im Wasser und ließen Lichtreflexe auf seinem narbigen Rücken tanzen, während er ruhig dahinzog, allein mit sich selbst und seinen Gedanken.  
Plomp!  
Ein kleines, rundes Etwas glitt neben ihm in die Tiefe, eine Kette von Luftblasen hinter sich herziehend.  
Was mochte das sein?  
Der Riese hielt an und sann dem Ding nach, das da auf den Meeresgrund gesunken war.  
Plomp!  
Ein weiteres Ding sank in die Tiefe.  
Der Riese dachte nach, dann zog er seine Bahn sanft nach unten, dem Grund zu und verfolgte dieses zweite Ding.  
Er hatte erfahren, daß dieses rätselhaften Gebilde, das Jahrtausende lang auf dem Meeresboden gelegen hatte, neue Bewohner beherbergte. Eine Stadt sei es, so sagte man unter seinesgleichen. Eine Stadt der Flossenlosen.  
Ein weiteres, helles, rundes Ding sank zu Boden. Und jetzt sah er eine Menge dieser Etwase dort liegen.  
Was mochte das sein? Wollten die Flossenlosen sich etwa bei seinem Volk einführen und gaben ihnen Nahrung?  
Sich dicht über dem Meeresboden haltend sammelte der Riese einige dieser Dinger ein und schloß sein gewaltiges Maul. Seine Kiefer krachten aufeinander, dann spie er, was auch immer es war, angewidert wieder aus.  
Ekelhaft! Nein, das war sicher keine Nahrung, ganz sicher nicht.  
Plomp!  
Wieder kam eines dieser Dinger herunter, legte sich zu den anderen.  
Was machten die Flossenlosen denn nur da oben? Warum warfen sie diese kleinen runden Dinger ins Wasser?  
Er beschloß nachzusehen und glitt wieder nach oben gen Wasseroberfläche.  
Plomp! Plomp! Plomp!  
In rascher Reihenfolge trafen drei dieser merkwürdigen Geschosse seine dicke Haut, kaum daß er nur noch gut einen Meter von der Oberfläche seines Elementes entfernt war.  
Das war nicht nett! Wenn man sich neu irgendwo einführte, dann sollte man sich den älteren Bewohnern gegenüber auch sehr umsichtig zeigen.  
Plöpf!  
Das nächste Etwas traf seine Atemöffnung und verstopfte sie für einen kurzen Moment. Erst als er die Wasseroberfläche durchbrach und schnaubte, glitt das Ding heraus.  
Wollten sie ihn umbringen?  
Nein, das sicher nicht. Aber offensichtlich bedachten die Flossenlosen nicht recht, was sie taten.  
Wer es so wollte, der sollte seine eigene Medizin zu schlucken bekommen ...

* * *

„Der Hüftschwung ist in diesem Sport alles!" Lt. Colonel John Sheppard hob seinen Schläger und holte weit aus. „Achtung, jetzt genau aufpassen!" Er zwinkerte Linda, der neuen Krankenschwester, verschwörerisch zu, dann ließ er den Schläger niedersaußen und drosch den Golfball in den Ozean hinein.  
„Das war ... ein sehr guter Schlag, Colonel", lobte die dralle blonde Schönheit etwas hilflos.  
„Nicht wahr." John griff sich einen neuen Ball und legte ihn auf dem Plastikgrün zurecht. „Ein Hole-in-One, würde es jetzt heißen. Aber Sie müssen genau aufpassen." Wieder holte er Schwung.  
Dann jedoch hielt er irritiert inne, als etwas gegen das metallene Außengerüst von Atlantis zu schlagen schien. Ein dumpfer Laut war zu hören.  
„Was war denn das?"  
Die Krankenschwester sah ihn nur hilflos an.  
Plöp!  
Das klang schon näher.  
John trat vorsichtig an die Flutkante heran und runzelte die Stirn.  
Was ging denn hier plötzlich vor?  
Etwas schoß, direkt neben seinem hervorlugenden Kopf, in die Luft und zischte an seinem Ohr vorbei. Hart knallte es gegen die Wand neben der Tür.  
„Was ... ?"  
Er drehte sich um, als er eine Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln wahrnahm. Ein Golfball kam auf ihn zugekullert. Aber es war nicht der, den er gerade auf das Grün gelegt hatte.  
„Wie ... ?"  
Ein weiterer Schuß, diesmal ein Treffer. Ein weiterer Ball schoß aus dem Wasser herauf und knallte hart gegen seine Schulter. „Autsch!"  
Entrüstet drehte er sich wieder um, rieb sich die Schulter und funkelte die Wasseroberfläche an.  
Ein weiterer Ball knallte gegen die Außenverkleidung der Stadt.  
„Rein! Los, rein!" John fuhr wieder herum und gab Linda Zeichen, daß sie verschwinden sollte.  
Da prasselte auch schon eine ganze Kanonade Golfbälle auf ihn nieder.  
John hielt sich schützend die Hände vor das Gesicht, trotzdem knallte einer der Bälle hart gegen seine Stirn und ließ ihn nach hinten torkeln. Benommen tat er einige Schritte und griff nach seiner Golftasche.  
Die nächste Salve knallte gegen die Außenwände der Stadt und traf ihn im Rücken. Gerade noch schaffte er es bis zur Tür, dann brach er zusammen.

* * *

Dr. Rodney McKay stand draußen auf der Ballustrade und blinzelte in die Nachmittagssonne, während er ein Gerät in den lauen Wind hielt, um neue Messungen vorzunehmen. „Mittels der Windkraft könnte es uns gelingen, noch ein bißchen mehr Energie zu gewinnen", erklärte er dabei Dr. Radek Zelenka, der, einen Laptop in den Händen, an der Wand lehnte und die Sonne genoß.  
Der Tscheche blinzelte träge hinter seinen Brillengläsern hervor. „Das hatten wir schon besprochen, Rodney", murmelte er, tippte ein bißchen auf dem Gerät herum. Dabei behielt er einige Techniker im Auge, die ein Stück weiter entfernt am Geländer lehnten und sich angeregt unterhielten. Seufzend wandte er sich wieder McKays Forschungen zu.  
Plöp!  
„Was war das denn?" Rodney drehte sich verwirrt zu ihm um.  
Radek starrte auf eine bestimmte Stelle unweit seines Kopfes. Von dort schien das Geräusch gekommen zu sein. Dann senkte er den Kopf und betrachtete verdutzt einen Golfball, der träge zurück zum Geländer rollte.  
Plöp! Plöp!  
Die Techniker zogen plötzlich die Köpfe ein.  
Weitere Bälle hagelten auf sie nieder.  
Rodney duckte sich hinter das Geländer. „Was geht denn hier vor?" rief er.  
Radek schaltete nun ebenfalls, ließ sich auf die Knie nieder und begann zurück zur Tür zu kriechen.  
Eine weitere Salve Golfbälle ging auf sie nieder, knallte hart gegen die Außenwände und rollte dann zurück, um wieder in die Tiefe des Ozeans zu stürzen.  
Rodney stöhnte schmerzerfüllt auf, als einer der herbeifliegenden Bälle ihn in die Seite traf, und machte, daß er seinem Kollegen hinterherkam.

* * *

„Ich war von Anfang an dagegen, daß Sie Ihren Abschlag an den Piers trainieren, John." Elizabeth Weir beugte sich über den Tisch und stützte beide Hände auf die Kante. „Jetzt haben wir ein Problem."  
John Sheppard saß, sich die dicke Beule an der Stirn haltend und einen Eisbeutel im Genick, wie ein Häufchen Elend auf seinem Stuhl. „Aber ich habe doch gar nichts getan!" verteidigte er sich lahm. „Es sind doch nur Golfbälle."  
„Die offensichtlich die hier lebenden Lebewesen verärgert haben. John, Sie haben deren Umwelt verschmutzt."  
Der militärische Leiter rieb sich den lädierten Kopf. „Wissen wir denn überhaupt, ob es diese ... diese Fische sind?" grummelte er mißlaunig.  
„Mit ziemlicher Sicherheit ja, wenn Sie sich dieses Bild ansehen." Rodney McKay schob ihm seinen Laptop hin und starrte den anderen mit verkniffener Miene an. Ein wunderbares Veilchen blühte an seinem rechten Auge.  
John warf einen halben Blick auf den Bildschirm. Ein riesiger dunkler Schatten umschwamm die Stadt. Ein Schatten, dessen Form er kannte.  
Seufzend nahm er sich den Eisbeutel aus dem Nacken und legte ihn vor sich auf den Tisch. „Okay, gut", murmelte er schuldbewußt, „ich bin schuld an dieser Misere. Und was soll ich jetzt tun?"  
Elizabeth richtete sich wieder auf. „Sie wissen nicht ganz zufällig, wieviele Golfbälle Sie schon ins Meer geschossen haben?"  
John zog eine hilflose Grimasse und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nicht wirklich", gab er zu.  
Elizabeth seufzte und betrachtete ihren militärischen Leiter als sei er ein ungezogenes Kind, das sie zu maßregeln hatte. Und, ehrlich gesagt, so fühlte sie sich im Moment auch.  
„Wollen wir hoffen, daß es noch nicht zuviele waren", sagte sie. „Dann geht ihm vielleicht bald die Munition aus und wir können uns wieder außerhalb der Stadt bewegen. Und Sie, John, Sie werden nie wieder auch nur einen Golfschläger in die Hand nehmen, solange Sie in dieser Stadt sind."  
John nickte. „Ich habe Lorne und seine Leute angewiesen, die Bälle aufzusammeln, die bisher nicht wieder ins Meer gefallen sind." Unter seinem strubbeligen Haarschopf sah er auf. „Ich habe Schutzkleidung für sie geordert."  
Elizabeth nickte. „Gut." Dann stutzte sie. „Was für Schutzkleidung?"  
John warf einen langen Blick auf McKay. „Äh, Eishockey-Panzer und -helme."  
Rodney blickte verständnislos auf.  
Elizabeth seufzte.  
Warum wurde sie das Gefühl nicht los, es hier mit einem Haufen kleiner Kinder zu tun zu haben?

* * *

**Einige Wochen später**

Vorsichtig öffnete John die Tür und lugte mit langem Hals hinaus auf den Pier.  
Alles ruhig, gut.  
Langsam trat er auf den Ausleger der Stadt, sah sich noch einmal aufmerksam um.  
Nichts.  
Er nickte, drehte sich um und holte seine Golftasche. Dann legte er sehr sorgfältig das Plastikgrün aus und plazierte einen Ball darauf.  
Seit einer Woche war es zu keinen neuen Attacken seitens des Meeresbewohners gekommen. Und wenn er die Menge an aufgesammelten Golfbällen bedachte, die sich mittlerweile in seinem Büro in einem Sack sammelte, dürften es so ziemlich alle gewesen sein. Dem Wal war also schlichtweg die Munition ausgegangen.  
John richtete sich auf, nahm seinen Schläger zur Hand und konzentrierte sich. Dann holte er Schwung und drosch den Ball auf das stille, blaue Meer hinaus.  
Ging doch. Der Wal schien verschwunden zu sein.  
John holte einen neuen Ball aus seiner Hosentasche und legte ihn bereit. Dann richtete er sich auf und pendelte den Schläger ein.  
In diesem Moment traf ihn ein gewaltiger Schwall eiskaltes Wasser und etwas schlug hart gegen die Außenwand der Stadt. Als er hochblickte, sah er einen grauen Rücken, der langsam wieder in der Tiefe versank. Eine gewaltige Schwanzfloße winkte ihm mahnend zu.  
John zog die Nase hoch und wischte sich mit der Hand über das nasse Gesicht. Dann rammte er seinen Schläger wieder in die Tasche.  
„Schon gut! Ich hab's verstanden!" rief er dem gewaltigen Meeresbewohner nach.


End file.
